lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Character Analysis: Zoe
Disclaimer I have no clue :D ... FINE, I do. These are a series of things I need to do. I explore the character in various aspects, such as appearance, personality and behavior. For starters, I thought it would be fun to do Zoe. Why Zoe? Because she is a b*tch! Blame everyone! XD Overview and appearance Zoe is the third and last of the Ingrids. Her set also happens to have the fewest pieces, not that it matters in this review, though. Zoe wears a red shirt, with some pink and light grey details here and there. She dark red/brown hair and brown eyes, as well as state-of-the-art eyebows. She also has a dark skin tone. She wears a pink scarf even though the Lava Wastelands are perfectly warm. She wears red pants and dark red boots. Zoe's back is always on fire (no guys I am sorry, they are not flame farts), but when it is not there are two circles on her back instead. Personality and abilities Zoe enjoys attacking the other characters. However, something that should surprise is that characters actually REVOLT against her for for doing that. To be honest, that is never something you see in Adult Swim these days. Though I would personally love to explore this, since it is super uncommon to see Zoe in a short. Zoe also is a b*tch towards other characters with the extremely little screen time she gets. And yeah, a b*tch 24/7 365/12 and normally acts as an enemy. It also seems that she is a total Karma Houdini, a character that gets no comeuppance for their wrong doings, especially considering all of the terrible things she does are pure evil. But again, the revolt part evens it. SLIGHTLY. I find it super adorable and interesting that she was forced to take the job of being a postwoman and uses her speed to her advantage. Speaking of her speed, you cannot deny that it reminds you of Flash, haha. Well, her power is interesting. Granted it is nothing Avengers-ish, but I cool that Morphers attribute speed to fire instead of air. But yeah, she gets tired of running and needs to fuel up. Just gotta get that out of the way because I am not expanding on Generation 1 anymore. Her relationships with other characters are in mystery. So far the only thing we know is that Sebastian wants her to kill herself, but we do not know if any other character feels that powerfully about him. What we do know, though is that she is there to help her village, and that she does not mind to Morph unlike other characters (Fun Fact: Everytime she Morph on the show she is never the controller). My thoughts and other things You guys? I love Zoe? She still definitely is not a good Morpher, but her rather unique personality and powers (and resemblance to Flash XDDDDD) are charming. That said though, by what you will see, everyone will hate Zorch. Mainly because she is a b*tch, and I perfectly understand that. Conclusion Zoe definately needs a lot more love on the show, she never got major screentime as one of the main characters, and even then she was not the main focus. Sure, she is a b*tch. But she is not the biggest d*ck of the bunch, and I feel like her character has a lot of room for growth. Granted, Morphers was never a character focused show to star with. Heh, that is what we have fanfiction for, right? What are your thoughts on Zoe? Do you love her? Do you dislike her? I would love to hear why! Also, which character do you think I should review next? Category:Blog posts